My Princess
by rainbow H-J
Summary: Sungmin seorang putri dari istana, hidupnya selalu terkekang dan pada suatu hari disaat malam pergantian tahun Sungmin lari dari pelayan yang tengah menjaganya, sampai iya ketemu seorang pria -rakyat biasa, malam pergantian tahun ini sangat berbeda dimana ia merasakan namanya 'Kebebasan dan arti cinta pertama' ,KyuMin, DLDR, GS, FanFiction KOLAB! NO flame,No bash! RIVIEWS please


**_-My Princess-_**

**_._**

**KyuMin/ GS/ Rate T/ Romance, Drama, Fantasy/ Warning: Au, OOC, EYD tidak sesuai, alur 'sedikit' dipercepat , Don't Like Don't Read! NO PLAGIAT! **

**By: Rainbow (Hyeora&Jofiane)**

**_._**

_Love make the weak man become strong and the strong man become weak. Love isn't the base of happiness, but without love is the base of sadness. Love which come late always side by side with the great happiness. Love makes file man become prodigal, the timit man become defying death for his love (__**My Princess-Hyeora&Jofiane'Rainbow')**_

**_._**

**_._**

Sudut-sudut kota Seoul mulai berwarna-warni penuh hiasan menyambut tahun baru. Toko-toko menghias etalesanya dengan tulisan diskon tahun baru yang sangat memikat calon pembeli. Beberapa baliho berukuran yang berukuran sangat besar juga menghiasi langit Seoul. Sepertinya malam pergantian tahun malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat meriah.

Sore ini jalanan di balai kota terlihat ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Jalanan yang ramai itu makin terasa hiruk pikuk setelah langit menandakan akan berubah menjadi gelap. Orang mulai berkeluaran dari rumah mereka masing-masing.

Di sebuah taman kecil yang berada dibalai kota tampat dua orang gadis cantik sedang menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya pelayan pribadi sang gadis satu lagi memulai pembicaraan mereka untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Sungmin-_sshi." _Ujar gadis pelayan.

"Hm,"

Lee Sungmin, nama gadis majikan sang pelayan. Ia biasa dipanggil Sungmin. Usianya berinjak dua puluh lima tahun. Wajahnya manis, mata _foxy_-nya, rambut panjang sebahu yang selalu diikat bila berpergian dari istana. Hari itu sepertinya memang hari yang bersahabat dengan Sungmin. Sejak pertama kali ia duduk di taman balai kota ini, ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Tak berapa lama, gadis pelayan yang berpakaian nasional korea itu terlihat berdiri dari bangku taman sambil wajahnya tersenyum lembut menatap Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_sshi_, aku ingin izin sebentar untuk melihat kue yang berada di toko seberang sana." Kata sang pelayan.

Sungmin mengangguk kepalanya pelan tanpa menatap sang pelayan. Gadis pelayan pribadi Sungmin itu kini berajak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah duduk di bangku taman balai kota. Sungmin yang sudah melihat pelayan pribadinya sudah jauh dari dirinya berada, menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Sungmin berdiri dari bangku taman, melangkah pelan menuju kebebasan dari ruangan berdinding tinggi yang kerap kali terasa seperti ruang tahanan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Dadanya berdetak sangat keras, apakah rencananya akan berhasil?

"Ini pasti akan berhasil."

Kini sang putri tengah berlari meninggalkan taman. Ia menarik gaun putih indahnya ke atas, lalu berlari semampunya. Ia ingin kebebasan, ia sudah cukup muak dengan peraturan yang ada istana. Ia ingin seperti anak muda lainnya, merasakan masa muda dengan bermain bersama teman-teman, bukan terkekang di istana.

Gadis pelayan pribadi itu kini sudah sampai di tempat dimana ia dan sang putri menikmati keadaan balai kota Seoul di sore hari. Mata _emerald_-nya bergerak ke seluruh penjuru arah untuk menemukan sang putri. Kosong. Ia tidak menemukan keaadan sang putri.

Sebuah senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya, sepertinya sang pelayan putri itu sudah tahu kalau ini akan terjadi. Ia tahu perasaan sang putri yang ingin kebebasan seperti anak muda lainnya. Ia berjalan ringan meninggalkan taman itu.

.

**_~oOo~_**

**_._**

Langit terlihat semakin gelap. Bintang-bintang berhamburan di angkasa memperindah malam tahun baru. Angin dingin bertiup pelan, membuat orang yang berlalu lalang memperarat mantelnya.

Butiran-butiran berwarna putih turun dari langit seperti kapas yang bertebangan. Salju turun seakan ikut merayakan perayaan malam tahun baru malam ini. Lampu jalan mulai menerangi pejalan kaki yang tengah melewati jalanan.

Eunhyuk terlihat girang, ia bahkan bersikap lebih genit dari biasanya bila bersama Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk memang terkenal genit, namun ia juga sahabat yang cukup baik. Bahkan Eunhyuk dianggap adik perempuan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-_sshi,_ kau terlihat sangat senang? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah, _kau tau tidak?"

"Tahu apa?"

"Coba tebakkk…."

"Apaan sih?"

"Ayo tebak!"

"Kau mendapat bonus gaji untuk tahun baru,"

"Aaaah… bukan itu,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku telah jadian dengan seorang pengusaha bernama Lee Donghae." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan suara sangat senang. "Selamat ya Lee Hyukjae." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Malam ini sepulang kerja aku akan mentraktirmu minum _wine." _

Malam itu sepulang kerja, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tampak menikmati _wine_ di sebuah kedai kecil tak jauh dari balai kota. Kedai itu terlihat lebih ramai dari malam sebelumnya dan itu dikarenakan ini malam pergantian tahun.

Eunhyuk memanggil pelayan untuk memesan _wine_ lagi. Malam makin larut, udara dingin terasa. Namun Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun malah asik minum _wine_ hingga mereka asik tertawa sendiri menikmati malam.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tampak berjalan sempoyongan, sesekali mereka masih tertawa di jalanan. Sampai di sebuah gang, Eunhyuk berpamitan pada Kyuhyun. "Baiklah. Malam ini sangat indah, semoga kau menemukan jodoh dimalam tahun baru ini Kyuhyun_-ah."_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melihat langkah Eunhyuk yang berjalan sambil menari itu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam gang menuju rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Kini tinggal Kyuhyun sendirian di gang rumahnya Eunhyuk. Jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya masih menunjukkan angka 09.25 malam.

Ia belum ada niat untuk pulang, ia masih ingin menikmati malam pergantian tahun ini. Ia berbalik untuk kembali ke kota.

Kyuhyun melihat kermaian orang yang tampak berdesakan menuju hall utama untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan _music_ dan pesta kembang api. Kyuhyun berjalan sendirian di antara orang-orang yang sibuk meriakkan tahun baru dan suara terompet yang berisik. Padahal jam masih menunjukkan pukul 10.00. malam.

Seoul penuh dengan gemerlap kembang api. Warna-warni pelangi bertaburan di kegelapan malam. Suasana malam itu sangat meriah. Restaurant-restaurant yang ada di sepanjang jalan utama balai kota penuh oleh pengunjung.

Kyuhyun hampir terjatuh saat beberapa orang yang berlari kencang menabraknya. Mereka sepertinya sangat bersemangat menyambut tahun baru ini. Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya –yang sudah hampir menyentuh tanah, _onyx _bertemu dengan _foxy_.

Sang _foxy _memandang _intens _si _onyx _ yang berada dihadapannya sekarang. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menunduk sopan sembari meminta maaf, "Mianhe." Sedangkan si _foxy _masih menatapnya.

Suara terompet dan hentakan _music_ mulai terdengar keras. Sebagai salah satu pusat kota, Seoul memang sangat ramai dan antusias menyambut tahun baru ini. Seluruh taman terlihat cantik dengan hiasan serta lampu-lampu menyala terang. Juga pesta kembang api yang terlihat di langit.

Malam itu cuaca sangat bersahabat. Salju yang turun tidak cukup lebat, dan itu membuat penduduk masyrakat bisa meraskan malam tahun baru yang sangat meriah ini.

"Hm.. Nona kau tidak apa?" suara baritone Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan si _foxy._ Gadis itu megelengkan kepalanya pelan, sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya dan itu membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih manis.

Kyuhyun memandang gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis yang memilik tubuh berisi, kulit putih mulus, rambut hitam pekat yang tergerai indah, dengan gaun berwarna putih yang bermotif bola-bola selutut dan pita berwarna merah jambu menghiasi rambut indahnya . Ia hampir tidak percaya sosok yang didepannya adalah seorang manusia bukan seorang malaikat.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya –berusaha kembali dengan dunia nyata. Seolah telah menemukan kesadaraan seutuhnya, Kyuhyun menyadari kalau cara berpkaiannya tidak seperti kalangan masyrakat biasa seperti dirinya. Ia mencoba berpikir _style _ yang dipakai gadis itu, kalangan masyrakat seperti apa.

Ia membulatkan mata _onyx_-nya, bibirnya bergerak untuk berusaha mengucap sepatah kata untuk sosok yang ada dihadapannya. Merasa telah ada orang yang menyadarinya sang putri menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kerumunan orang yang bearada di sana.

Kyuhyun sedikit heran karena ditarik dengan kuat oleh orang yang ada dihadapannya. Salju yang turun dari atas pucuk cemara membuat tumpukan disetiap sisi pohon cemara. Lampu-lampu natal masih menghiasi pohon cemara yang berada disetiap sudut jalan.

Jalanan sepi yang tak jauh dari tempat perayaan malam tahun baru, terlihat dua orang anak muda tengah berbincang-bincang. Kyuhyun dan sang putri yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin tengah memperdebatkan keadaan sang putri yang telah kabur dari istananya. Ah, sebenarnya bukan kabur tetapi pergi tanpa izin ketika pelayan pribadinya pergi meninggalkannya sementara di taman.

"Tetapi tuan putri—," omongan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika jari telunjuk mungil sang putri berhenti dibir jokernya. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya sebelah karena tidak terima omongannya terpotong.

"Sssst… diamlah," Sungmin berusaha untuk menyakin orang yang ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun hanya menautkan kedua alisnya, bagaiaman tidak? Seorang putri, orang yang sangat terpenting di negaranya kini tengah kabur dari pelayan pribadinya untuk menikmati kebebasan.

Sungmin menghela napasnya berat. Ia menunduk lesu, tidak terasa air matanya mengalir di pipinya. Kyuhyun yang menglihat itu merasa kasihan, ia menarik dagu sang putri untuk menatap mata _onyx_-nya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan menemani mu menikmati malam pergantian tahun, tetapi tuan putri harus berjanji, setelah melewati malam ini tuan putri harus kembali ke istana."

Aneh, tetapi nyata. Kyuhyun seorang karyawan biasa di toko kue milik pamannya, yang meliki sikap cuek, dan dingin kepada setiap perempuan –kecuali Eunhyuk- kini berubah drastis. Ia malah mengkhawatirkan keadaan perempuan yang meliki mata _foxy_ indah itu.

Sungmin yang mendengar penunturan perkataan Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih Kyuhyun_-ah_, dan kau cukup memanggil ku dengan Sungmin." Ucapnya sambil menyudahi acara pelukan tadi.

Sungmin menggengam tangan sang pemuda tampan itu. Lalu berjalan untuk menikmati malam tahun baru bersamanya. Dalam kegelapan malam, masih terlihat sang pemuda tampan tersenyum tulus kepada sang perempuan yang tengah menyeretnya.

**_ **_My Princess __

Berjalan berdua. Meskipun ada perbedaan yang mencolok antara lelaki dan perempuan itu, orang-orang seakan-akan tidak memperhatikan mereka. Mereka peduli hanya dengan keadaan mereka masing-masing.

Yang perempuan, berjalan dengan semangatnya, menunjuk-nunjuk orang-orang berkostum unik di pinggir jalan. Memang unik. Yang laki-laki, yang biasanya berjalan dengan pandangan lurus dan tak memperhatikan sekeliling, tersenyum-senyum melihat sekeliling dan memandang gadis yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_! Bisakah kau jalan sedikit lebih cepat? Dan tolong jalan persis di sampingku, jangan terlalu belakang," Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Ah _ne_, Sungmin. _Mian_," terdiam. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kyuhyun kehabisan bahan pembicaraan di depan Sungmin. Mungkin karena _wine_ yang tadi Kyuhyun minum menyebabkan otak Kyuhyun tak bisa 'berjalan' dengan baik. Yah, Kyuhyun jadi agak menyesal dan menyalahkan _wine_ yang dia minum tadi.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya lagi kepada Sungmin, memutuskan untuk mengamat-amati wajah manis itu lebih jauh, karena kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang untuk didapatkan, bukan?

Melihat hidung Sungmin yang mancung, Kyuhyun tersentak, dan mengingat sesuatu. "Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari keadaan pusat kota yang menjadi perhatiannya selama ini, menaikkan alis matanya sedikit mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil namanya

"Kalau sudah bosan di sini, bilang ya. Aku mau membawamu ke suatu tepat."

Mata Sungmin menjadi lebih berbinar-binar, "Ke suatu tempat? Di mana itu, Kyuhyun? Aku sudah sedikit bosan di sini."

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin secara tiba-tiba, "Ikuti aku, pegang tanganku erat-erat dan jangan lepaskan aku. Berjalanlah dengan cepat, aku tak mau orang lain tahu tentang tempat yang akan kita tuju ini."

"Siap, Kyuhyun! Mari!" Sungmin merangkul lengan kiri Kyuhyun erat, seperti memeluk guling di malam hari.

Mereka berjalan mengikuti arus, tetapi berbelok-belok hingga jalanan menjadi lebih dan lebih sepi, berdua, tanpa pernah melepaskan rangkulan di lengan mereka.

**~oOo~**

"Sampai," satu kata dari Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin lega. Kyuhyun terlalu cepat berjalan, mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan dari awal sampai akhir perjalanan, dan tidak memperhatikan napas seseorang yang sedang ngos-ngosan di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit merasa tidak biasa. Akhirnya, suara berisik yang berasal dari samping kirinya membuatnya sadar.

"Astaga, Sungmin, maaf! Aku lupa, seorang putri sepertimu jarang pergi jauh, benar kan? Maaf, benar-benar maaf!" Kyuhyun kaget benar, karena selain menghembus dan mengeluarkan napas memburu, muka Sungmin juga pucat.

"_Gwaenchana _Kyuhyun-_ah_. Sekarang, tolong carikan aku tempat duduk, Kyuhyun," Sungmin meminta tolong, berusaha berbicara di antara napasnya yang berhembus dengan cepat, berlomba-lomba dengan detakan jantungnya.

Tangannya ditarik dengan lembut oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kayu berwarna putih.

Napas Sungmin sudah lebih bisa dikontrol. Tetapi, jantungnya tak mau berhenti berdetak melebihi normal. Bukan pipinya yang pucat, tetapi seluruh wajahnya memerah sekarang. Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Sungmin pun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya heran, tetapi memutuskan untuk tak bertanya apa-apa.

"Haaa!" Kyuhyun berteriak lumayan kencang, membuat Sungmin kaget.

"_Waeyo,_ Kyuhyun_-ah_?"

"Senangnya berada di sini bersamamu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus lagi. Sangat menawan. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun, muka, telinga, sampai lehernya memerah. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari normal lagi. Senyum manis tercetak dari bibir M-nya

"Sungmin, sampai kapan kamu melihat tanah ini, apa sih yang menarik?" Kyuhyun ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, ke tanah, dan dia melihat kaki Sungmin yang dari atas ke bawah berwarna putih mulus, tetapi bagian pergelangan kaki ke bawah, berwarna kemerahan.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun terlompat dari duduknya, berjongkok dan meraih kaki Sungmin pelan-pelan, melepaskan sepatu high heels yang melekat pada kaki jenjang Sungmin. Secara tak sengaja Kyuhyun menyentuh betis Sungmin, "Aduh!" gantian Sungmin yang terlompat dari duduknya, "Sakit, Kyuhyun-ah," Sungmin meringis

"_Mianhe_," Kyuhyun tambah panik jadinya. Hampir saja dia berlari menuruni bukit yang dia naiki tadi, hanya untuk mengambil obat untuk kaki Sungmin, tapi, tarikan pada baju Kyuhyun menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Di sini saja," Sungmin menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan bangku kayu tersebut, menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan gelisah. "Apa yang bisa aku bantu, Sungmin? Perlukah aku memijat kakimu?"

"Ide yang tak buruk. Boleh!" jawab Sungmin yang entah kenapa, semangat sekali. Dia menyampingkan duduknya, dan menaikkan kakinya sampai berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memijat kaki jenjang itu perlahan, takut kalau gerakan tangannya akan melukai tuan putri di sampingnya ini.

"Kyuhyun_-ah_, kau tahu? Aku berharap, hidupku bisa seperti hidupmu, bebas, tanpa paksaan, tak berada dalam kurungan. Aku sempat beberapa kali berpikir mau menanggalkan nama 'tuan putri' yang melekat dalam diriku, bagaimana manurutmu?" Sungmin mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya. Sudah lama sekali dia ingin menyampaikan itu pada orang yang dia percaya, dan Sungmin percaya Kyuhyun, padahal mereka baru beberapa saat bertemu.

"Hidup kami rakyat biasa juga tidak enak Sungmin. Banyak dari kami, termasuk aku, berharap menjadi anggota kerajaan sepertimu. Kalian, seakan-akan tak mempunyai kesusahan, Secara finansial dan materi kalian kuat, kehidupan berkecukupan, apakah itu tidak cukup?" Sungmin tercenung. Dia tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal itu. Dia tak pernah bersyukur dengan apa yang dia punya.

"_Mian_," Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana," Kyuhyun mencubit betis Sungmin sedikit, "sudah selesai."

"Masih sedikit sakit, Kyu, jangan kau cubit!" Sungmin menggosok-gosok betisnya kesal, lalu duduk menghadap ke depan.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Tawa Kyuhyun serasa seperti music yang sangat merdu bagi Sungmin. Hampir saja dia meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun, tapi batal karena Kyuhyun berdiri dengan cepat

"Lihat ke depan, Sungmin," tunjuknya.

Meskipun pernah melihat beribu-ribu lukisan mahal, antic, dan bagus, baru pertama kali Sungmin melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lampu berwarna-warni berterbangan menciptakan lautan penuh warna di malam hari, ditemani dengan puluhan kembang api yang berterbangan, saling menyahut. Di sebelah timur, istana tempat Sungmin tinggal bersinar terang keunguan, menimbulkan kesan mewah dan menggambarkan betapa makmurnya kerajaan Sungmin.

Sungmin berdiri dan saat dia mau melangkah, dia tersandung. Ternyata Sungmin melupakan fakta bahwa sepatunya terlepas untuk saat ini. Untung saja Kyuhyun orang yang sigap. Dia menangkap Sungmin tepat pada waktunya. Mereka berpandang-pandangan

Saat itu, lonceng di seluruh kerajaan Sungmin berbunyi, menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti, dan karena hari ini adalah hari pertama pada tahun yang baru, lonceng-lonceng itu berdentang lebih lama dari biasanya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memutus kontak mata antara mereka untuk yang pertama. "Kau harus kembali," katanya pendek.

Sungmin benar-benar kecewa. Ia melepaskan tangan putih Kyuhyun, air bening disudut matanya sudah mengalir dipipi mochinya. Udara dingin yang berhembus pelan seakan tidak bisa dirasakannya, tangan kanannya mengenggam erat gaunnya.

"Bernyanyilah. Kyuhyun_-ah_ bernyanyilah untukku hiks, hari ini adalah ulang tahunku hiks," pintanya dengan suara parau. "Aku mohon bernyanyilah hiks, setelahnya aku akan pergi dari sini hiks," air mata itu terus mengalir, menandakan bahwa sang putri merasakan kesakitan yang begitu mendalam.

Sakit yang terus menghunjam hatinya. Mata _foxy-_nya terus menatap intens sosok Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya. Kyuhyun mengambil nafasnya berat, lalu membuangnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak suka hal ini, sang putri menangis dihadapannya. Ia menatap mata sang putri pasrah.

"_Saengil cukkhae hamnida…. Saengil cukkhae hamnida… Taesinge taesiru…"_

_"Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you…"_

**GREP**

Lelaki jangkung itu memeluk gadis manis yang sedari tadi menemaninya untuk menghabiskan malam pergantian tahun. Ia memeluk sosok itu erat, seakan ia tidak mau kehilangan gadis manis itu.

_Tenang, damai itulah yang kurasakan disaat memelukmu. Aku ingin selamanya begini, kau yang selalu berada disisiku, memelukku erat, membuat ku tertawa, membuatku mengerti apa arti dari hidup ini. Aku telah jatuh pada mu, jatuh dijurang yang begitu dalam sehingga aku tak bisa melihat cahaya yang akan membawa ku perggi dari jurang itu._

Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya ketengkuk Kyuhyun sehingga bisa menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh Kyuhyun. _Ini tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh jatuh padanya, _batin Sungmin. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu cepat, lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Air matanya terus mengalir, derus nafasnya berpacu cepat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia hanya terdiam memerhatikan Sungmin yang berali meninggalinya.

Terpaku, Kyuhyun terpaku dari sang putri. Ia menatap sosok itu lekat-lekat. Ia tahu ini salah, tetapi ia sadar ia terperangkap dari sosok itu. Ia ingin melihat sang putri lagi, menjadikan sang putri menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Kyuhyun berbalik. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju arah berlawanan dari sang putri. Salju yang turun menemani setiap langkah mereka, tak ada yang saling menoleh. Keduanya saling berjalan berjauhan.

**_Love will creep where water can't pass_**

_[Cinta mampu merayap ditempat air yang tidak bisa mengalir]_

**_Lost time is never found_**

_[Waktu yang hilang tak akan dapat ditemukan kembali]_

**_TBC OR END?_**

**Rainbow :** Okey! Kita telah membuatnya bersama sehingga menghabiskan sedikit rambut kami yang rontok, akibat memikirkan FanFiction ini, sampai ada sedikit perselisihan diantara dua magnae ini*wink , aneh ya? Maklum kami berdua ngebut buat ini FanFiction, serius deh.

Kalau begitu silahkan **R**ead **C**omen **L**ike ^_^


End file.
